No te odio
by fangirlx.x
Summary: —Definitivamente es más listo— dijo Malfoy a su lado pensando seriamente si continuar hablando o guardar silencio. —Nunca pude hacerle un cumplido a la chica que me gustaba. — decidió seguir y ver que pasaba. —Ya sabes, insultar no es la mejor manera de llamar la atención de una chica— Se detuvo unos segundos y continuo —Y yo lo hice por años. / Oneshot Dramione / Draco


******Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes pertenecen J.K Rowling

* * *

**No te odio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer castaña observaba desde el segundo piso de Flourish y Blotts a dos adolescentes de doce años que conversaban animadamente entre dos altos estantes de libros en la planta baja.

Estaban algo separados de todos los demás, la chica sostenía un grueso tomo de Historia de la magia. El cabello claro del chico hacía que la pelirroja destacara más o tal vez al contrario.

Estaba ensimismada. Si alguien le hubiese dicho muchos años atrás que Malfoy y Weasley podían entablar una conversación civilizada, habría enviado por los sanadores de San Mungo para atenderlo por alguna anomalía mental.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, Scorpius Malfoy entusiasmado conversando con su pequeña Rose. Ron había puesto el grito al cielo cuando Rose lo menciono en sus cartas, tuvo que ser tajante con él. No tenía sentido guardar resentimientos y mucho menos sembrarlos en niños que nada tenían que ver con lo sucedido en el pasado.

El chico, para sorpresa de muchos estaba en Ravenclaw, al principio Rose lo marcó como su rival pues el primer puesto en notas de su año lo alternaban ambos. Pero tras un castigo después de una broma de James y Fred en donde Rose, Albus y Scorpius se vieron afectados, se conocieron mejor.

_-No es como imaginaba-_ había dicho la niña _-Es callado, no arrogante, es muy listo y educado. _

Sonrió al ver como el niño, que no dejaba de asombrarla con su parecido a su padre, le alcanzaba un libro de un estante alto a su hija.

—Un Malfoy amable con un Weasley.

La voz la reconoció de inmediato, sin importar el paso de los años, tal vez sonaba más maduro pero la forma de pronunciar y arrastrar las palabras permanecía.

—Eso era lo que pensabas ¿no?

—Malfoy— no había hostilidad en su voz, no era la primera vez que se encontraban, a veces en los pasillos del ministerio se saludaban pero de ahí no pasaban. Y tenía razón, eso pensó en ese momento. —Es un buen chico— le dijo mirándolo y gozó al ver como él la miraba sorprendido. —Rose me ha hablado de él.

Malfoy asintió volviendo su mirada a su hijo. Temió tanto que por su pasado su hijo fuera víctima de resentimientos y prejuicios. Scorpius sabía que algo en el pasado de su padre no le enorgullecía y tenía una ligera idea de por dónde iba la cuestión, pero nunca pregunto por eso y Draco temía el momento en que tuviera que decirlo.

Fue en las vacaciones del primer año, para navidad cuando se sinceró con el pequeño.

—_Al principio la gente me veía mas de lo necesario y alguno hacía mala cara— dijo pensativo el niño. —Realmente no me afecta, sabes que no soy muy sociable— su hijo era retraído, inteligente y educado. Draco lo amaba. _

En ravenclaw había hecho dos amigos lo que bastaba para Scorpius y cuando Rose Weasley y Albus Potter empezaron a saludarlo la gente dejó de mirarlo.

—Me sorprendió— dijo Malfoy saliendo de sus pensamientos. Nunca esperó que se amistara con los hijos de Potter, Granger y Weasley.

— ¿Te molesto?— pregunto la castaña.

—No, sólo me sorprendió— él no tenía que preguntar, probablemente el Weasley se enfureció pero podía apostar que fue Hermione quien permitió aquella amistad.

La observó de reojo, era una mujer exitosa, importante en el ministerio de magia y a pesar de los años hermosa, aun con esa mirada inteligente y vivaz. Cuando ella lo miro no apartó la mirada.

—Gracias— Notó su expresión sorprendida —Un Malfoy agradeciendo— dijo divertido —Eso pensaste ¿no?

Recibió como toda respuesta una sonrisa.

—Granger sonriéndome— dijo ella divertida —Apuesto a que pensaste eso.

Y él sonrió. Sobre todo porque en su cabeza ella siempre era Granger.

Miraron a sus hijos y Hermione se sorprendió al ver al chico tomar un mechón de cabello de Rose ¿Qué se había perdido?

—Pues a mí me gusta el color — Lo oyó decir en voz alta.

Abrió la boca, su hija decía que le hubiese gustado ser castaña como ella. Vio a Malfoy y lo vio sonriendo, luego a su hija que se apartaba sonrojada.

—No bromees. — contesto la niña alejándose pero no deprisa.

—No bromeo— dijo el chico tras ella sonriendo.

—Definitivamente es más listo— dijo Malfoy a su lado pensando seriamente si continuar hablando o guardar silencio. —Nunca pude hacerle un cumplido a la chica que me gustaba. — decidió seguir y ver que pasaba.

Hermione ahogo un ruidito de una risa contenida, hasta donde oyó en el pasado Malfoy era un Casanova.

—Al menos no a la que me gustaba— aclaró imaginando sus pensamientos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Él no la miró.

—Ya sabes, insultar no es la mejor manera de llamar la atención de una chica— Se detuvo unos segundos y continuo —Y yo lo hice por años.

Ahora sí la miro y su mirada dijo más que sus palabras. Disfrutó la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa de la castaña.

Fue criado con ideas preconcebidas y creyó en ello viviendo como se esperaba en un Malfoy, al principio no entendía porque le irritaba tanto la sabelotodo Granger.

Le molestaba que fuera más lista, que se llevara los halagos siempre, luego le molestaba que no lo viera, que siempre tuviera con ella a Potter y Weasley. Fue hasta cuarto año cuando la vio al lado de Krum que comprendió la dimensión de lo que le sucedía y se aterró.

Siguió tratándola mal en un intento por ocultar y borrar lo que sentía.

Contempló a su hijo charlar aun con la chica que le regalaba sonrisas sin dudar. Le recordó cómo lo único que él obtuvo durante la adolescencia fueron miradas de odio y no que no las mereciera.

—Lo único que yo logre es que me odiara de por vida. — terminó en voz alta pero lo dijo más para él mismo.

Observó como Scorpius se inclinaba un poco hacía la chica susurrando algo que la hizo mirarlo sonrojada.

—No... nos vemos después— dijo la chica saliendo disparada.

Hermione también los veía, aturdida vio a Scorpius sonreír viendo a su hija alejarse.

—Si me disculpas— dijo Malfoy —Debo instruir a mi hijo sobre la edad adecuada para comenzar a cortejar a una señorita.

Se alejó sin mirarla, pensando en cómo después de tantos años podía confesar aquello con tanta tranquilidad y lo increíble que fue sentir que algo pesado se iba de sus hombros.

—No te odio Malfoy— dijo Hermione cuando él pisó el primer escalón.

Malfoy se detuvo de espaldas, sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible mientras reanudaba su paso.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada pensativa. Su hija apareció segundos después con una curiosa expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Viste al padre de Scorpius?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—No, sólo...

— ¿Sólo?

—Iba sonriendo— dijo medio asombrada, medio impactada.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego miró a su hija y recordó. — ¿Y cómo esta Scorpius?— preguntó disimulada mientras comenzaban a bajar.

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Rose.

—Bien, creo— respondió evasiva.

Hermione casi ríe -_Ron va a sufrir un ataque-_ pensó divertida.

Vio a los Malfoy salir de la tienda, Draco diciéndole algo al chico que sólo bajo la mirada como respuesta a lo que sea que le dijese. Bueno, aun tendrían un par de años para que se hicieran a la idea, o eso esperaba.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, por fin después de años me anime a escribir de ellos, es la pareja de la que más leo, mi clara obsesión. Estoy emocionada y nerviosa por este oneshot.

Espero les guste y agradezco de corazón a todos los que se animen a leerlo.


End file.
